


Medicine

by ry_996



Series: Daily Life in The Garden of Eden [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Ibara shouldnt hide it from the beginning.





	Medicine

Nagisa don't know much about Ibara, the kid himself never really open to anyone. Always lying, covering up everything with the persona he use. Not that Nagisa mind, as long as it's for the goals which not ruining himself in between. He give the same aura as _father_ , the same.. passionate one. The other reason why Nagisa willing to stick around and listen to him.   
  
But the more he live with Ibara, the more he understand that.. he need to know more about him. That fear. Of losing him, remind him the same fear… on being left alone by _father_.   
  
Nagisa often caught him hiding medicine, or disappeared right before a live. It's not like he never search him.. Ibara himself told him to not find him. Like the live today..   
  
"...What is that medicine for...? ....are you sick Ibara?" Nagisa asked, there is a big trouble today. An incident happened and it was quite terrible one. 

 

The equipment in backstage fall and basically killed 3 staff at once and that time, Ibara look at it right away as he cover Nagisa's eyes. Took him few minutes to turn around. Telling Nagisa to go back to car while he disappear from his sight. That kind of action is really unlike the normal Ibara. Ibara is well aware that Nagisa have no good sense of direction so Ibara always go with him. As traumatic as it can be.. he appeared calm in front of him. But.. is that really all?   
  
Ibara startled because of Nagisa's voice, he move to put the medicine back to his pocket "it's just supplement kakka, please don't worry. Ah right we need to proceed to the next live, let's go back to car?"   
  
Nagisa didn't seems to be amused by the answer, he can clearly see how pale Ibara look now, and as much as he want to hide it. Nagisa know that Ibara is trembling.   
  
He pushed the younger boy to the wall--hardly, locking his hands up as he take the medicine.   
  
"Kakka?! What is wrong? That's just my supplement i didn't lie?!" It's not like Ibara can't push Nagisa. as strong as Nagisa is, even Ibara can at least push him a little to escape but he don't want to hurt Nagisa especially because after this they still have schedule   
  
Nagisa look at the medicine sadly its seems like its custom made so he cant check it right away. In the end he take one out "tell me or i eat" he bit the medicine with his teeth and keep it there   
  
Well if it's just supplement its should be fine. The problem is its not.. and Ibara don't like the fact that Nagisa doing this only to break in his privacy so he release one his hand from Nagisa's lock. He put his hand on Nagisa's neck pulling him closer then steal that medicine from Nagisa.   
  
That's technically a kiss.    
  
He glared at Nagisa "Don't do that again Kakka" his voice sounds really cold, contrast from his usual cheerful tone. But from the way he talk, it's pretty obvious he don't swallow the medicine--which make Nagisa think. Double dose could be bad.if supplement, double dose is still fine.   
  
Nagisa sighed, instead of agreeing with what Ibara said, he push Ibara back with real kiss. Not just a peck but he really fight in and steal back that medicine. This time Nagisa swallowed it down immediately 

 

“....cancel the next schedule. We need to talk Ibara”   
  



End file.
